


Burlesque

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: So I was watching the movie Burlesque earlier and inspiration hit me. I found myself casting LO characters in the movie and just HAD to write it!I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm having a blast writing it so far lolAny kudos, comments, etc are always welcomed and very appreciated!
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the movie Burlesque earlier and inspiration hit me. I found myself casting LO characters in the movie and just HAD to write it!
> 
> I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm having a blast writing it so far lol
> 
> Any kudos, comments, etc are always welcomed and very appreciated!

Being new to Olympus was overwhelming, but Persephone preferred it to the mortal realm. It’s not that she didn’t love the mortal realm but having freedom from her mother and a change of scenery was amazing. She finally felt like an adult. The problem was that she didn’t have any friends and making them wasn’t very easy. Also, living in Olympus wasn’t cheap. She needed a job.

She grabbed a local paper and began skimming the classified section for available jobs. Most of them were mundane jobs, nothing that really excited her. Then she found them – listings calling for a singer. Her passion, aside from creating life where there was none, was singing. She found it helped her control her powers and the plants she sang to seemed to flourish and thrive more than others. Whenever she was down, she sang. Her voice was spectacular.

Persephone went to audition after audition. No luck. She was trying her best to keep from getting discouraged but that was easier said than done. She found herself walking around and just taking in the neighborhood, smiling as she passed others who were all either too busy or too jaded to even so much as nod back in response. Feeling out of place and overwhelmed by the disappointments of the day, she decided to start the trek back to her apartment. That’s when she saw it.

She looked up at the dazzling sign of flashing lights. The sign was for a club. On the stairs behind the sign, she saw a gorgeous nymph. The nymph was adjusting her thigh high stockings and smoothing the front of her ruffled skirt. Her skirt was so short that you could see the glittering and frilly underthings she wore. Persephone assumed that it was intentional as the rest of her outfit (or was it a costume?) was rather revealing. Her top was nothing more than a bustier covered in shimmering rhinestones, reflecting the light of the neon club sign. Her makeup was dramatic, over-the-top. She was beautiful.

She gave Persephone a dazzling smile before she went through the door next to her at the top of the stairs.

“You’re on, Cherry Blossom,” said the voice that the lovely nymph followed.

Entranced by the nymph and the sounds coming from inside, Persephone found herself being pulled towards the stairs. As if someone else was controlling her body, she made her way inside the building. Looking through a window at the door, she saw the most incredibly beautiful nymphs – all wearing elaborate costumes, hair, and makeup like the one she had seen outside just moments before. They were on a brightly lit stage, music playing loudly as they danced a well-choreographed number to the music. They appeared to be moving their mouths along to the music being played, but it didn’t seem any of them used their real voices. Still, it was a sight to be seen.

Her focus was interrupted when a dryad at a stand next to her cleared his throat and informed her that it was 20 drachmas to see the show. She was conflicted. She didn’t really want to spend any of the little money she had, but she absolutely could not bring herself to leave this place or stop watching the bewitching dances performed by the group of nymphs. She reached her hand out and gave the dryad the admission for the show.

She slowly made her way into the room full of tables and people enjoying drinks while they sat mesmerized by the show on stage. Persephone walked over and leaned against the bar, too enthralled to tear her eyes away from the stage.

She found her way over to an empty table and sat down. Her eyes gleamed in the lights as she watched the group of gorgeous women prance and gyrate to the songs. She wanted to do this. She wanted to be them. She had to. She couldn’t ignore the overwhelming urge she had to be on that stage. She was determined to find a way to make it happen.

* * *

Persephone found her way backstage, desperately looking for whoever was in charge so she could ask about the dancers and beg for a chance to be one of them. She slowly walked through the area behind the stage – it was filled with racks and racks of elaborate, sparkling costumes. There were several lighted vanities, all covered with various beauty products and each vanity had some sort of personal flair from whichever girl it belonged to. Persephone stopped and stared in awe as she took in her surroundings.

“Excuse me!”

She jumped at the sound of someone’s voice behind her. She turned to see a lavender god standing behind her with his arms full of clothing and various other items.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She quickly jumped out of his way and followed closely behind him as he made his way through the racks and tables.

“I-I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could point me to whoever is in charge. I want a job. I want to be on stage… like those girls. I want to do what they do. I’m good too! I can dance and I can si-“

“Buttercup, I’m gonna stop you right there. We aren’t currently hiring, and the boss isn’t going to waste time on a show night talking to someone that just wandered back here. If you’ll give your information to the dryad manning the door, we will call you if things change. Ta!”

“But-“

“I’m sorry, baby girl, but you’re going to have to move. It’s a madhouse back here on show nights and we can’t have anyone in the way. Buh-bye!”

With that, the god turned on his heel and hurried away out of sight. Persephone watched as he began talking to the most elegant golden goddess she had ever seen. She was tall with long, slender legs. Her hair was long and shiny, adorned with beautiful diamond clips. She was stunning.

Steeling her nerves, Persephone approached her.

“Hi, hello. A-Are you the person in charge?’

The yellow goddess slowly turned her head and locked eyes with Persephone.

“I own this place and run it so, yeah, I guess you could say I’m ‘in charge’ around here,” she chuckled.

“Right. Ok. My name is Persephone. I want to work here. I want to be one of those girls on stage. I _know_ I can do it if you’ll just give me a chance.”

“Persephone, was it? Honey, we aren’t hiring.”

“Please! You just _have_ to give me a chance!”

“Can you even dance?”

“I mean, well, I can. I dance at home! But I’m a fast learner! I can memorize choreography and I can si-“

“Listen, doll… I told you we don’t have any openings. Give your name to Eros here and we will call you if that changes.”

The lavender god looked up.

“Oh, no, dear. I already told her to give that information to the dryad at the door. I’m much too busy with these costumes and these little divas to worry about keeping track of her information. Now, Hera, if you would _please _tell me if you think these hats work with these outfits for the finale!”

The golden goddess nodded a ‘goodbye’ to Persephone and turned away.

* * *

The music ended and the group of beautiful dancers began crowding into the back area. Persephone did her best to get out of the way, but it wasn’t an easy task. She took a step back to avoid being run over by three nymphs in very high, pointy heels. She didn’t look where she was stepping and bumped right into a red nymph behind her.

“Hey! Watch it, pinky!”

She turned and saw the red nymph scowling at her.

“Oh! I am so sorry! I was just trying to-“

“I don’t _care_ what you were trying to do… just get the hell out of my way!”

Persephone yelped and jumped out of the way.

“Minthe! Will you get your ass over here and get ready? We go on in a couple of minutes – we don’t have time for your bitchiness right now!”

“Ugh! Fine! MOVE!” With that, the red nymph stomped past Persephone, purposely knocking into her with her shoulder as she went.


End file.
